Our Home
by LilliaJohnson
Summary: Ten 100-300 word drabbles based on the theme of rooms in a house. Final part of the 'Home' series. JDox. Oneshot.


_AN: Sadly, this is the last part of the Home series. It's been a not-so-wild ride. :)_

_Ten drabbles based around the theme of Home- rooms of a house._

_Pairing: Usual ones- JDox, Turla_

_Genre: Romance, Family, Fluff, Drama, Humour, hopefully..._

_Warnings: A teeny tiny paragraph of sexual content- seriously, if you're actually offended by it, you've clearly led a sheltered life._

_Disclaimer: I own a laptop, that is all. _

**Hallway**

"So this is it, huh"

"In all it's glory, Laura."

"Oh..."

"That's it? Just 'Oh'?"

"Well..." JD shrugged, "You gave it such a build up, I expected something more."

"We aren't looking for a Transporter Room or Brady Bunch memorabilia in the den, Lulu. We're looking for somewhere to rest our weary heads that's still near enough to your bald wife that he wont get jealous of me, your _actual_ spouse." He lifted his left hand and waggled the ring finger, where a silvery band fit snugly around the skin.

"Perry... I just don't like it." He looked pleading. "It's too small, for starters. The yard is tiny. And it's too far from Jack's friends."

His husband slumped slightly. He'd thought it was fine... But if JD hated it, then JD hated it, and they'd look at a different house, wouldn't they?

Not because he wanted Newbie happy or anything. He just wanted him to quit whining.

**Lounge Room**

Boxes were piled high throughout the place, starting at the hall and weaving into the living room. JD had passed out on the newly placed couch, beer warming in his limp hand and drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. The thick smell of wood smoke and polish was everywhere.

Yeah, Perry mused, this'll do.

**Dining Room**

A place wasn't home, in JD's opinion, until someone broke a glass.

Carla was carefully picking up shattered crystal from the ground, apologising over and over again for her sausage fingers- despite Turk's reassurances that they were slender and not at all hotdog like- but John just laughed gently and swept up the smaller pieces with a dustpan and brush.

In his mind, their new home had been christened the second that wine glass hit the linolium. The image of Perry in a full Starfleet captain's uniform breaking a champagne bottle over the fence and declaring the house_ Enterprise _made him smile.

**Bathroom**

Water-slicked fingers ran over hs back and he let out a soft 'hmm' of appreciation before the shower curtain was pulled closed again. The tall figure behind him wrapped their arms around his waist, running hands over the hardened planes of his stomach, forcing a moan out of his throat as they stroked lower. He turned in his husband's embrace to capture full, coffee-flavoured lips-

"Daddies, I need to eat."

Jack's voice sounded from the other side of the door. JD girmaced and unwound himself from Perry, darting out of the shower to grab a thick towel. "Coming, Jacky, just give us a second!"

"I'm gonna be late for kindergarden-"

"Just hold on a sec, little man," Perry called, reaching for the shower taps and sighing.

And to think- he usually liked being a father.

**Child's Bedroom**

They had put Jack to bed when he brought it up for the first time.

"Perry... do you want to have another kid?"

Startled, he'd gruffly responded with, "Just because I claim you're a little girl as often as I bathe doesn't mean you actually have ovaries to tingle when the baby-making bug bites, m'kay, Molly Maternal?" The idea stuck none-the-less.

Two weeks of JD sulking and brooding led to it being mentioned again.

"We have the room for another one..." He'd said quietly. Perry didn't reply, but silently considered.

A few days later, when his Newbie opened his mouth with a familiar look in his eyes, Perry held up his hand in surrender and said, "I'd like a girl. Lord knows you can't be the only lass around here," and unsuccessfully hid his smile when John dived on him.

**Master Bedroom**

They lay in bed sweating lightly, breathing laboured. JD was just starting to drift off, the evenings excitement and activities draining, when he felt Perry's hand ruffling his hair lightly and spoke. "I wasn't kidding last week, Amy. We're both men- one slightly more than the other- but still, men. You may need to check up on your biology." He patted his husbands head again." No matter what I claim, you aren't actually a woman. All this celerbratory 'We're planning a baby' sex is kinda useless considering your lack of girl-parts."

JD's smile widened in the dark. "Alright, sweetie, if you want, we can stop doin' it." His brow furrowed slightly, mockingly, "Since it's pointless and all..."

He laughed aloud when Perry growled, grabbing his waist and rolling the younger man on top of him.

They could think about biology tomorrow morning.

**Guestroom**

The room next to her temporary abode was filled with soft noises as JD and Perry prepared for bed. She was already curled up under thick blankets, dozing lightly as the tiny child she carried drained her energy. She didn't regret her decision- JD was her best friend, and this could be his only chance for another kid- how could she say no? But... a previously absent maternal instinct told her it would be hard to let go after the baby was born.

When the child kicked softly, she almost cried. It wasn't hers. The papers were signed, she would have no right to call it her daughter. But this tiny moment, the soft prodding of the girl's little foot against her belly, was hers to keep.

At least she could look forward to being called Aunty Elliot in the future.

**Observatory**

Elliot looked exhausted, but proud of her gargantuan effort. Keith, who'd been sitting there for hours squeezing her hand and taking her abuse with good grace, was rubbing her shoulders gently.

But JD only had eyes for the two people over at the window, bathed in weak light from the newly rising sun. Perry and their new daughter, swaddled close to his chest while he rocked back and forth and she squirmed from the confines of a soft blanket.

**Nursery**

The wailing from down the hall had started up again. Beside him, Perry growled low in his chest, heaving himself upright, and JD grabbed his wrist. "I'll go her, you've gone to her three times- sleep."

But his ever stubborn partner shook his head. "NO- if I can still be employed after 20 years of poking Big Bob in the soft spot I can get a three week old to sleep." He stormed out of the room like he was entering a battle zone.

JD shook his head, and amused himself with the knowledge that Perry's stupid pride would come back to bite him in the ass when he got up for work.

**Family Room**

If anyone had told Perry Cox three years previous that he would be spending Christmas 2009 in Carla and Gandhi's apartment, married to his protege with a second kid, he'd have laughed maniacally and handed them psych ward admission forms.

But that was then. This was now. Jenny was waving her pudgy little arms and cooing, Carla and Elliot dotting on her. Jack was smearing gravy in 'whiskers' across Gandhi's cheeks, Izzy laughing as her father tried to lick it off his face and failed spectacularly.

And JD... his husband, smiling at him like there was no-where else he'd rather be.

_AN II: And so it's over. Hope you enjoyed it all. It's been fun, folks. And Bells Of Tomorrow, don't worry- your fic is on its way. _


End file.
